Sly2
by kasken
Summary: No summary...2.
1. The tracker

You're probably confused with my first story, if you're wondering I don't know what the heck it means either, I had trouble with uploading a document. Oh well. Here's the story.

It's a dark and stormy night in the cramped city of Tokyo, Japan. Sly is trying to steal a book. A book that belonged to Carmelita. It was how she always found him. Hidden in that book was a tracker. The device would track Sly no matter where he went. He reached out and grabbed the small device. "Hey you thevius…raccoon…us…Stop right there!" shouted a voice. Of course…Carmelita. "Get your hand of that. It's a Mac!" Sly said "it's a Mac? Oh cruddy-cruds!" He left quickly. "Ah… he didn't steal anything… I don't care." "Wait! He stole my Dell tracker! No wait, that piece of junk, I don't care."

Sly and Murray and Bentley were in that van of their's. Murray asked with a mouth full of chicken: "so, did you steal something good?" "Yup" Sly said, "this tracker." "Wow," said Bentley. "That is grea-" BLAM! The tracker blew up. "Oh Cruddy-cruds"


	2. Dyings Happen

Carmelita sat, grinning. "Ha, the fool took the stinky Dell." "Not the Mac." Suddenly, the Mac tracker jumped down from the table it was on and kicked Carmelita. The world went wrong at that moment. Everything that was brown disappeared. Every electric guitar turned into a clock. And every raccoon…exploded.

At the time, Sly was in the van. "Man! The tracker was fake AND she caught me ag—" BOOM! Sly exploded. "Oh no!" Bentley said, "we need someone on the Gizzak case!" (I made up a guy name Gizzak, okay?) "Murray, you're out!" "Okay, Mister!" Murray tiptoed out. Then, he ran. "Uhh…" he groaned. "Feeling woozy!" He took his arm and rubbed his head with it. "Ah, god." he said. He saw a sign that said Free Water! Free! Not A Trap! "Yes!" he said. "Free water! And not a trap!" He saw a lady that looked a lot like Carmelita. She had a moustache, though. Wait she's a he. From the van, Bentley groaned: "Uhh, what an idiot!" "Doesn't he know that the sign wouldn't be in English?" "We're in Japan, for heaven's sake!" Meanwhile, in the city, Murray took the bottle of water that said "NOT POISON" and drank it down. "Ahhh…wh-wh-duh…" Murray said. He fell on the floor. Back at the van, Bentley said: "well, I guess I'd better get moving." Carmelita said when Murray fell on the floor: "hah! That water had a fly ion it! Mua-ha-ha!"


	3. Uhmmm?

Bentley jumped out of the van and into a building nearby. "Okay, where is this SHONEN JUMP books? They are working with Gizzak!" Bentley walked about, like, three inches before he saw a building with a big sign that saidgilaoerhnf dsfe. "Ahh," he said, "that says Shonen Jump in gibberi- I mean Japanese!"

Carmelita was in the dark, in the city, trying to find the Shonen Jump building. Too bad she didn't have nightvision goggles on like Bentley. Bentley went into the Shonen Jump building. The front desk had no one sitting in the chair behind the table. "Better keep quiet, or else someone will catch m—" "SECRET SPYYYY!" shouted Murray from behind, bashing the door open. "Murray, your ali—"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" shouted Luffy, pulling out an AK-47. "No! Wait!" stammered Bentley. "We're sorry!" said Murray. "Well too bad!" shouted Goku, also with a gun. "AHHHH! RUN!" shouted Murray, running out the door with Bentley tailing him. "We'll get you!" shouted Luffy. Bentley and Murray ran out to the van. They went inside and locked the doors. "Okay, we need a better plan," said Bentley. "Wait…I've got one!" he said.


	4. Yes

"A Well Thought-Out Englilsh Paper" 

by: Kyle "The Yellow Dart" Smith

Since maybe like the Middle Ages, there have been many differing opinions about

hustle and bustle. This cannot be denied. It is my intention to sit down and play video

games for several hours.

First, moving around quickly, and with purpose, is a true sign of character.

Secondarily, bustle(e.g. hustle) yields more product for the working types. "Hustle and

bustle are like my right and left arms," said Li'l Spicy in his famous "Hustle and Bustle

Are Like My Right and Left Arms" speech. Webster's defines bustle as "excited and

often noisy activity; a stir." A stir, indeed. Finally, sometimes gross stuff can be funny.

In conclusion, I, "The Yellow Dart," think I have done a great job illustrating the

many differing opinions about hustle and bustle, may they both rest in peace. Also, I

think Strong Bad should decrease The Cheat's allowance.

"**Eating One Battery"**

**fig. 1**

"**Eating Five Batteries" **

**fig. 2**

**Woo, Homestarrunner! Oh, wait, this is Sly, Sorry!**


End file.
